


Blue paint and pixie dust.

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: Alex stumbled upon his two favourite people covered in blue paint and pixie dust.





	Blue paint and pixie dust.

Alex walked down the halls of Pandora; it was quiet for a change. None of his creatures had escaped in over a month and the resident demons had been quite placid since Hawk and his familiar came. Speaking of the man, the love of his life, his one and only, he was yet to see him that morning he wondered what it was he was up to.

He found the answer when he heard a cry of joy coming from Tomlins room. Curious and always happy to spend time with his favourite nephew Alex found himself at the doorway. Tomlin was giggling like he was possessed and both him and the man sat next to him were covered in blue paint. Alex barely recognised the cat as it shot out of the door, blue paw prints trailing in its wake.

“You two fae now?” Alex asked with a smirk.

Hawk looked up, Alex wanted to gush at just how perfect he was but there was a child present and he didn’t want to gross the poor boy out.

“I’m helping Tomi make a card for Ares.” Hawk said as Tomlin got a bowl of pixie dust and excitedly poured it over the paper they were crouched over.

“It’s Papa’s birthday soon! Momma is making a cake and I heard that people give cards on birthdays! Papa is super old!” He burst into another fit of giggles and smeared the dust around.

“I’m pretty sure more of it is on me than the card.” Hawk chuckled and patted the ground beside him. “Tomi why don’t you show Allie what you’ve drawn?”

Alex came to sit beside him and leaned forward to view the six-year-olds drawing. Tomlin snatched the paper to his chest before Alex could even make anything out.

“NOOOO.” Tomlin hissed.

“Awh, why not?” Alex pouted.

“Cos it’s a secret and you’ll tell Papa.” Tomlin huffed.

Alex crossed his arms and glared at Hawk.

“Why is Hawky allowed to help but im not?”

“Uncle Hawky is better at art.” He stuck his tongue out and Hawk snorted.

“I see,” Alex sneered. “Would you let me see it if I let you come see the creatures?”

Tomlin pondered a moment, his pixie dust nose twitching before shaking his head. Blue paint dripped from the paper and splodged on the ground. Dawn was going to throw a fit when she saw the mess they had made.

“Okay…how about I let you stay up an extra hour after bedtime?”

“No.”

“Read you a bedtime story every night?”

“NO.”

Hawk was sniggering and Alex bared his teeth in a warning.

“What do you want then?” He said defeated.

Tomlin’s eyes lit up and Alex knew he had been played. It was his plan all along; the little devil had worked out how to trick him. He glared at Hawk again, it was definitely his fault.

“Chocolate.” Tomlin grinned.

“Chocolate.” Hawk said mimicking his expression.

“The last time I snuck you chocolate, your momma had me feed fang for a month. Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Tomlin looked at Hawk and shrugged.

“Guess you don’t wanna see it then.”

Hawk gave him a look which basically said: ‘Welp’

Alex took a slow breath and held his hand out.

“Kay, I’ll sneak you some chocolate.”

Tomlin took his hand enthusiastically, paint squigging against their palms.

“Okay its still a work but I love it! Papa is going to love it so much!” He flattened the paper out on the ground and Alex was subtly surprised.

It was a drawing of a wolf with a boy riding on top of it, it was disproportionate and coloured out the lines but it was good. Really good.

“Hawky showed me how to spell birthday! You use a thh instead of a ffff.” Tomlin smiled. “That’s not even the best bit.”

Hawks expression changed slightly at that and Alex leaned closer to him.

“I can make it move.”

Well that was something he definitely wasn’t expecting. He watched the little boy place his hand on the drawing and without saying a word a faint light glowed from under his fingers. As he took his hand away the wolf began to run.

Alex looked at Hawk and Hawk swallowed tight.

An Ace that could use magic…

“That’s real sweet kid.” Alex said slowly. “But I think you should give him it without it moving for now, it messes up the paint.”

Tomlin gasped.

“OH NO!” He began to pile paint onto his brush.

Alex watched him worriedly.

What did a magical Ace mean for the world?


End file.
